


Her Good Boy

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Lydia has a gift for Theo. But first, he must obey.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Her Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts), [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



> For Tomi, who deserves all the good things. And Mercy, who wanted soft Thydia.

Theo walks in the front door to see Lydia laying on the couch, reading a book. This is not an uncommon occurrence. But what has Theo's heart start to race and his mouth begin to water is the sight of Lydia's skirt, lifted by her raised knee to reveal that she's not wearing panties.

All day at work, he'd been wondering what he'd come home to. This was one of his top three most hoped for scenarios. He thinks back to that morning.

_ Theo stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on his hips to see Lydia sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. She smiled at him and tilted her head up. He eagerly stepped forward to lean down and kiss her. Before he could step away to get dressed, she hooked her fingers into his towel. _

_ "There's something I want you to do for me today," she said. _

_ Theo's blood hummed at the low tone in her voice, the structure of the statement. He knew he could refuse whatever she requested of him, but he also knew he'd never forgive himself if he did. _

_ "What do you want me to do?" _

_ Lydia reached behind her back and revealed a medium-sized silicon plug. "I want you to wear this to work today." _

_ Theo's breath hitched. "All day?" _

_ "All day. I'll reward you when you get home." _

_ Theo took a moment to consider. He didn't want to disappoint her and he knew whatever idea she had in mind for his reward would be amazing. But he knew from dates where he'd worn the plug that he'd be in for a perpetually uncomfortable day. Oh, the silicon was soft enough that he wouldn't be in any pain from long-term wear, but he'd be turned on all day with probably no reprieve until he got home. _

_ In the end, he'd decided it'd be worth it. He reached out and took the plug. "Okay," he accepted softly. _

_ Lydia's sweet smile made him ache. Her "good boy" made him hard. _

_ He'd prepared himself, then she'd slid the toy inside and sent him to work with one parting order: "Don't touch yourself unless I tell you." _

_ She's coaxed him to come in his car during his lunch break. _

Now, he closes the door quickly and hangs his jacket on a hook on the back of the door. The plug rubbing against his prostate with every movement, his cock stiffening to full hardness in his pants. He approaches the couch but she doesn't look up from her book. She does, however, lift her other knee to give him room on the couch.

He takes a moment to admire the pretty view. Her creamy thighs and the trimmed amber curls at their apex. He reaches out to rub his palms over the soft skin of her thighs and she spreads them wider, letting him know exactly what she wants. He bites his lip as the slickness of her anticipation is revealed to him.

"Stop using your eyes and start using your tongue," she orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Theo leans down, ignoring his confined cock and the pressure against his prostate, and buries his tongue in her slick folds.

The sweetness of her has him dipping inside for more before moving up to reach the places she likes best. He revels when her thighs twitch as he sucks her labia between his lips; when her hips shift minutely as he drags the flat of his tongue over her clit. He watches the muscles in her stomach jerk when he curls his tongue around the little nub. 

Every hitch of her breath fills him with triumph as he patiently works her over, waiting until she stops pretending to read and sets the book aside to bury her hands in his hair and guide him where she wants him most. He settles in more comfortably on his stomach, wrapping his arms around her thighs, shoulders pushing them wider. He alternates between long, slow licks with the flat of his tongue and short flicks with the tip. (And if he ruts against the couch, well, she didn't tell him he couldn't.)

She finally breaks when he sucks her clit between his lips and presses hard, quick licks against it. Her book hits the floor as one hand tangles into his hair and she writhes against his mouth. She lets soft whimpers escape and Theo looks up to watch her get lost in the pleasure he is ever willing to give her.

A short groan rumbles in his chest as he sees the hand not buried in his hair has pulled aside the low collar of her dress to cup one perfect breast, her thumb brushing circles around the pebbled nipple. Above, her eyes are hooded and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth. He keeps going, watching the flush in her cheeks spread as she gets closer to coming. 

Lydia pushes his face closer and grinds against his mouth until her soft whimpers turn into loud gasps and short moans and finally,  _ finally _ another rush of sweetness drenches his tongue. She pushes his head away while her body shudders and she catches her breath.

Theo sits back and waits while she composes herself and sets her dress to rights. He wipes his face and tries not to squirm impatiently. When she's finished, she reaches her arms out to him and gestures for him to join her. He blinks in surprise, then eagerly lowers himself into her arms.

"That was very well done, baby. Thank you." She brushes his hair out of his eyes.

A blush stains Theo's cheeks and he buries his face against her chest. He's always been a sucker for compliments, but he loves it when she tells him he's made her feel good.

She chuckles and kisses the top of his head, then tilts his head back up and kisses one burning cheek. "How are you feeling after your long day at work?"

He lifts up a little to look at her, then ruefully presses his hips forward, his hard cock pressing against her hip through his pants. "About like that for most of the day," he pouts.

"Poor thing," she croons, petting his cheeks. She lifts up to kiss him. "Whatever shall we do about that?"

Theo pulls at one wrist so he can kiss her fingers. "Whatever you want," he answers honestly.

Lydia smiles and hums, then says, "I love you."

As always, Theo's heart tumbles in his chest at the words he never thought a woman like her would say to him. "I love you, too."

Her smile takes on a wicked tilt as she cups his jaw with both hands and rubs her nose against his. "I love you so much that I got you a gift."

Theos heartbeat picks up again. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Though I guess you could say it's for both of us."

Theo's eyes widen. "What did you get?"

"Get on the bed and show me what a good boy you've been and I'll show you what I got."

Theo leans in to kiss her one last time before scrambling off her towards the bedroom. Her laughter chases him as he strips out of his clothes then kneels on the bed, back to the door. He lowers himself to his elbows, his hard cock heavy between his legs and his plug on display.

A few moments pass and she walks through the door. "Look at you," she says slowly, walking straight to him. "Such a good boy for me." One hand caresses his ass while the other taps the plug. 

Theo gasps. 

"So sensitive," Lydia murmurs. She tugs at the plug and Theo's hips give an involuntary jerk. She runs a soothing hand up his back. "You've been so good. Are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please." Theo rubs his face against his bicep. 

"Then let's get this out so you can have it."

Theo whines. The plug has been too much and not enough all damn day, but the thought of being empty seems intolerable. On the other hand, he's one hundred percent sure he's going to get fucked by whatever new toy she's bought for them. So this time when she tugs on the plug, he gives a little push to help.

"Good boy," she kisses the curve of one cheek. Before she steps away, she brushes her thumb over his sensitive hole. He whimpers and lifts up for more. "Patience, baby. Sit up so you can see."

Theo pushes back up onto his knees and watches in anticipation as she walks to the cabinet where they keep their toys. She lays the plug on top for cleaning then pulls the straps of her dress off her shoulders and lets it pool at her feet. Theo is too busy admiring the beautiful lines and curves of her back and her perfect, heart-shaped ass to see what she pulls out of the cabinet.

When she turns, she presents him with her newest prize. In one hand is a small black remote, in the other is… clearly a remote controlled vibrator of some sort, but the J shape of it throws him off for a moment. Then, her words from earlier come back to him.  _ I guess you could say it's for both of us. _ A remote controlled strapless.

Theo grins excitedly and lifts his eyes to look at Lydia, who smiles back. She hands it to him and tosses the remote on the bed before turning back to the cabinet. Theo admires the size and texture of the new toy. He grabs the remote and presses the power button. The lowest setting is a powerful buzz that has his muscles clenching eagerly. He can feel a bullet in the g-spot stimulator of the shorter insert and another at the base of the longer one.

He turns it off and sets them aside as Lydia climbs on the bed in front of him, lube in one hand and a harness in the other. When he frowns at the harness, she says, "This model had the least reviews saying it needed a harness for stability. But there were a few, so I'd rather have it here in case we need it."

Theo nods at her logic then says, "Thank you for my gift."

She smiles and leans in to kiss him before grabbing the toy. She leans back on one arm and spreads her legs wide, showing him how wet she still is from his earlier ministrations. He watches, enraptured, as she pets herself, spreading the wetness, taking her time. She strums at her clit, then reaches down so sink her fingers inside, pumping them a few times before pulling them out to spread herself open for him. 

Theo's mouth waters for another taste. She must read his mind because she holds her fingers up to him. He eagerly leans down to lick them clean. When he's done, she picks up the toy again and slowly pushes the smaller end inside herself. When it's fully seated, she wiggles a little to test out the feeling, teeth digging into her bottom lip.

She sits up and shifts into her knees then grabs the lube. She squirts a generous amount onto the toy and spreads it up and down her psudo-cock. Damn if that isn't one of the hottest sights he's ever seen.

When he can tear his eyes away from her hand, he looks up at her smirking face and asks, "How do you want me?"

Her smirk softens and she looks him over. Finally, she says, "On your back."

Theo scrambles to comply. He leans his head against the pillows and spreads his legs wide for her.

"You're so fucking pretty, Theo," Lydia tell him as she settles between his thighs. Another blush spreads down his chest at her words.

She pours more lube on her fingers and circles his rim before pushing two inside. He hisses as they slip in with minimal resistance, his nerve endings still sensitive from wearing the plug all day. She pumps her fingers, spreading the lube, then presses a third finger in. He whines at the extra stretch, pressing down for more.

He whines again when she pulls them out. She hushes him and then her thighs are flush against his ass and the toy is pressing inside him. "Oh, fuck," he gasps as the thick head breaches his entrance.

She pauses. "Okay?"

"More than okay. Keep going. Please." 

"Okay, good." She kisses his knee then slowly presses the rest of the way in.

She leans over him as he adjusts to the thickness inside him, her hair a red curtain surrounding them. "Feels so good," he tells her softly. She smiles and kisses him.

The kiss is slow and languid until it isn't. Until it's heated and her nails are digging into his shoulders and he's gripping her waist. He starts to rock his hips, letting her know he's ready for her to move.

She pulls out most of the way and slams back in making them both groan. She does it again. And again. Setting a pace that has Theo leaking all over his stomach.

He's dangerously close when she slows and sits up. He bites back a whine and instead focuses on the little black remote in her hand. With only that as a warning, he still yelps when the toy begins to vibrate. It's not as strong as he thought it'd be, but he realizes it's because she's only turned on the bullet inside her. 

Her breathing hitches and her hips jerk before taking on a new rhythm. She pulls out just enough that every short, quick stroke has the toy hitting his prostate. That, combined with the gentle vibrations, hurtles him to the edge and he squirms, gritting his teeth to prevent from coming without permission.

Lydia decides to take pity on him. She leans forward again, one hand wraps around his cock, the other around his throat. His eyes roll back as her thumb cuts off his air and her fist matches the renewed brutal pace of her hips.

"Come for me, Theo. Come on my cock like a good boy."

Theo's vision turns white as he falls apart in her hands, cum drenching his chest and her hand. She rides him through it, then gasps and moans as her own release reaches her. 

"Fuck, fuck." She whimpers and releases his throat to scrabble for the remote. The vibrations stop and she slumps forward a bit. 

He hisses as she squeezes one last drop from his spent cock, then lets go of him to bring her hand to his mouth to clean. When he's finished, she licks up the pearls of cum from his chest then kisses him deeply to share the taste.

When their breathing slows and their hearts are no longer pounding, Lydia pulls the toy from him and then herself. She starts to move to get off the bed but Theo grabs her wrist. "Stay."

"Theo, I've gotta clean up."

"It can wait a minute, can't it? The toys aren't going anywhere and I want to hold you. Please stay."

"Yeah. Okay." She sets the toy aside and curls into his side, draping her arm over his chest and tangling her leg with his.

As he drifts off, he knows that tomorrow they'll probably go back to usual with neither of them being the more dominant, but today he was proud to be her good boy.


End file.
